Light of the Blood Lotus
by Kirabaros
Summary: They had a plan to drive Lucifer out of his vessel and back to the cage but it came with a price. Now Sam and Dean are heading to a black hole and no one knows about it save one. Kesset keeps to the skies and looks for a means of busting of them out. Tag to Lotus.


**Light of the Blood Lotus**

It was moving fast but it wasn't going to get away and there was no way that it could hide. It glaringly obvious and it wasn't too hard to keep pace. And it wasn't like they could see they were being followed. No one ever bothered to look up since they never expected it.

Kesset adjusted his glide path as he flapped his wings. His eyes narrowed as it kept a bead on the truck below. He couldn't lose sight of it. If he did… then he couldn't be forgiven. Not by himself and certainly not by the princess.

The whole business of finding and taking down Lucifer was taking its toll on everyone. It was especially evident when he observed her and it was a no brainer as Dean would call it. It was Kesset's job as a guardian to protect his charge to the best of his ability. He was willing to fight to the death to keep that but he knew that his charge would just bring him back to kick his ass and kill him herself.

Sam had broached the idea of her staying at the sanctuary especially when it became clear who Lucifer's next vessel was. Kesset had to hand it to Sam for his ability to execute tact. If he wasn't a hunter, he would have made a great diplomat between their worlds; Lady Amaterasu once made the offer to him.

In the end, she shot them down but not completely. Truth was, she didn't want to leave her home. Kesset could understand that to a degree and he was certain Sam did after she explained herself. Dean took a little more to convince and he was agitated with Crowley poking around and making the comments he did. What made him understand was what she told him privately. She told him that Sam's presence was what kept her safe and that she trusted him with her life. It was something that had held since the beginning.

Kesset could understand that devotion. For him, his Kate was his everything and from that came his beloved Ayana. It was because of the princess that his daughter was safe and alive today. His charge firmly believed that there was always a choice and if someone wanted to live in peace then they should be able to. He didn't like what the Men of Letters did and he still wondered why Sam called them. True they gave the means of removing Lucifer and sending him back but Kesset feared that it would open the door to something that they wouldn't be able to control.

 _This isn't over, Sam… And I will take what you hold dear._

 _Not while I still breathe_ , Kesset thought to himself as he made a slight course adjustment. He had to make it look natural otherwise someone would get suspicious and try to shoot him down. The last thing he needed was him getting yelled at by the princess and his Kate for being careless. Now he understood what Sam meant when he told him that in most cases, there is no way to win when it came to the women of the house.

It was difficult getting Lucifer to show up. Kesset knew though that the fallen angel would have come like flies to honey if she were there and called out to him. It would have made things easier but it was pretty clear that it wasn't an option since it was obvious. Also both Kesset and Sam knew that there was one thing that could be done but again it wasn't an option. And it was one of the reasons why she allowed that fellow named Ketch to give a hand.

It was a victory in that Lucifer has been extracted but there was a cost. The poor girl was pregnant with a Nephilim and knowing his celestial comrade was probably going to terminate the pregnancy. It made him upset but he couldn't worry about it just now. He had to keep up with his moving target if he was going to do what he had to do.

It had been a close call for him to get away. He heard them coming in and barely had a chance to warn the Winchesters. He would have stayed but Sam told him to get out. He was fortunate that they didn't take heed of him in his animal form. But it made him angry that he couldn't do anything and that was because Sam had to shout out his code word to not do anything.

Kesset may have been assigned to the adopted daughter of the Nile but he had been given more freedom than most guardians. He was free to interpret his orders and had to since she was very adept at circumventing things designed to keep her out of trouble. Because of that, he took it upon himself to be the guardian of the Winchesters though more specifically Sam even though Dean was the packaged deal. And that was a bit of Sam's fault going back to when his charge had been kidnapped and tortured. Since then he didn't hesitate to come when he perceived extreme danger or when they needed a hand.

 _Fly._

Kesset narrowed his eyes as he followed his target. He was flying… but not what Sam had in mind. The goal was for him to head back towards the bunker… like some messenger bird… and protect her. Under normal circumstances, like the chances of eminent threat if Lucifer was still on the loose, he would obey that. In this case… he wasn't going to. Instead he was following that metal box on wheels, learning where they were taking the Winchesters.

He hated the fact that those men called the Secret Service took them and yet he could understand why they reacted the way they did. After all their charge was unconscious on the ground and Sam and Dean were hovering over him. Then again they probably did overreact with taking them to wherever they were going and it was pretty far. He had never really flown this far before with the goal of hunting in this form. He was much more efficient in his humanoid form but considering how humans reacted to the strange and unusual…

The vehicle below made a turn and Kesset made an adjustment to his glide path. He started to wonder where they were going. He wasn't going to break off since what he found out would help Castiel and the princess. He just didn't look forward to making that revelation to her since he was certain of her reaction. At least one of them.

The truck finally stopped and Kesset made an adjustment to find a perch. It had to be close enough to see what he needed but far enough away to not be noticed by them. He landed on a tree and observed the men in the suits get into the back and pull out Sam and Dean. His bird's eye rotated to take in the sight as he took a look at where they were being kept. He adjusted his wings and shifted as he watched the Winchesters be shuffled inside.

The door closed with a clang and Kesset got the impression that anyone that went in there wasn't coming out. He knew that feeling when he had been captured and tortured and the few jobs he had done that could have been called what the Winchesters called a suicide mission. But like his charge, he didn't like to think that there was always a way out. She and the Winchesters had proven that time and again in the years he had grown to know them. She had come up with the plan and he helped to execute them when she needed him.

"We'll keep them in there. Find out about them."

Kesset looked down and saw a couple of the suits outside. He twisted his head to hear better what they were saying. His eyes widened slightly when the implication was clear that the Winchesters would more than likely be kept there indefinitely. That was going to make things a little difficult but not improbable or impossible.

He continued to watch the building, taking in the perimeter and everything that was worth his notice. Even if it took him weeks, he would scout out the entire place. One way or another he was going to get the Winchesters out of this place… this garrison. He tweaked his head when he felt the tick that was so familiar. He knew who that was and while he didn't want to, he ignored it, and focused on the building and continued to ignore it as he flew around and scouted the place, looking for any sign of the Winchesters.

The tick kept coming through and Kesset ignored it. He didn't mean to be rude and ignoring her but… He was going to do this and get her mate back. He waited until she gave up before finding his perch and tentatively reached out. _Sam. Dean._

It was a long shot but he was willing to try it. Being a guardian had its perks and he could develop connections as he wanted. It was easier though when the person had a strong connection to the one that he had pledged his guardianship to. At this point he was willing to try anything. He tried again, _Sam. Dean._

 _Kess?_

Kesset adjusted his position on his perch. He had made contact. _It's me, Dean._

 _What the hell?_

 _What you call a perk of the job. I followed you._

 _You what? Kess?_

Kesset blinked and made a chirrup at the fact that he heard two voices in his head. He jerked his head and turned to look at the building. _That's interesting._

 _Kess._

Kesset blinked since he couldn't roll his eyes. _I followed you here._

 _I told you to go back to her._

 _Not an option, Sam._

 _And what are you going to do? You can't exactly march in and tell them that you are with the Guard or whatever and you need us._

Kesset puffed his chest slightly at that. _I know that. Which is why I am scouting. I am going to find a way to get you out._

 _No. Go back to Angie._

 _Yeah Kess. You can keep her from doing something stupid._

That was partially the truth but Kesset knew that truthfully no one made her do anything she didn't want to do. In the end she decided on that. _You know as well as I that she won't listen to me… unless I had the means for her to act._

There was some more protests but Kesset calmly told them off. There was no dissuading him from this. He was going to find the way to get them out. She may be angry with him but… He owed that much and more to her. She was the one who literally set him free from the scrutiny he carried most of his life. She showed him that he could do his job and be proud of it and he didn't have to be ashamed of what he was. She was a light to many including him. He would do this for her. He would find a way to get the Winchesters out.

* * *

 **A/N:** Looks like Kesset is keeping an eye out on the Winchesters and looking for a way to bust them out. Tag to Lotus. Enjoy.


End file.
